Burning Blue (film)
| director = D.M.W. Greer | producer = John Hadity Arthur J. Kelleher Andrew Halliday | writer = Helene Kvale DMW Greer | starring = Trent Ford Rob Mayes | music = James Lavino | cinematography = Frederic Fasano | editing = Bill Henry | studio = Burning Blue The Film L.P. Lionsgate | distributor = Lionsgate Entertainment | released = | runtime = 96 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} Burning Blue is a 2013 American drama film, directed by D.M.W. Greer and starring Trent Ford and Rob Mayes. It is based on the 1992 play of the same name by Greer about a U.S. Navy accident investigation which becomes a gay witch hunt during the "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" era. Plot Best friends Lieutenants Dan Lynch (Trent Ford) and Will Stephensen (Morgan Spector) are U.S. Navy fighter pilots flying the McDonnell Douglas F/A-18 Hornet and hoping to become the youngest pilots to be accepted into the space program. After two accidents, one of which is due to Will's failing eyesight, their unit is subject to an NCIS investigation led by John Cokely (Michael Sirow). At the same time, a third pilot, Matt Blackwood (Rob Mayes), arrives on the carrier and quickly develops a close friendship with Dan, driving a wedge between Dan and Will. Cokely's investigation leads to him uncovering rumours about Dan and Matt's relationship just as they both begin to fall in love. When Matt decides to leave his wife and move in with Dan, there is a third accident, and Cokely's investigation ramps up the pressure on Dan. Cast * Trent Ford as Lieutenant Dan Lynch * Morgan Spector as Lieutenant William Stephensen * Rob Mayes as Lieutenant Matthew Blackwood * William Lee Scott as Charlie Trumbo * Michael Sirow as John Cokely * Cotter Smith as Admiral Lynch * Tammy Blanchard as Susan * Tracy Weiler as Nancy * Gwynneth Bensen as Tammi * Mark Doherty as Skipper * Chris Chalk as Special Agent Jones * Jordan Dean as Stewie Kelleher * Johnny Hopkins as Gorden * Haviland Morris as Grace Lynch * Karolina Muller as Olenka Production Burning Blue was based on the 1992 play by D.M.W. Greer, his first play. The film adaptation began production in 2010, with principal photography taking place entirely in New York City and Long Island, New York."Burning Blue; Deny nothing." Official website: Burning Blue, 2015. Retrieved: December 26, 2015. Reception Burning Blue has received generally negative critical reviews. Anita Gates noted in the New York Times: "The script, by Mr. Greer and Helene Kvale, rolls along with lifeless, profoundly unimaginative dialogue ('The wings on your chest are proof that you’ve accomplished something great'; 'I like women'; 'I’m not gay'; 'Tears won’t bring him back'; 'No more lies'). Then there’s a scene in church, and the priest inexplicably begins quoting Rainer Maria Rilke’s gorgeous 'Go to the Limits of Your Longing'." The writing and directing were criticized, but Ford and Mayes were praised for their portrayals.Reed, Rex. "Movies: In the Navy: ‘Top Gun’ meets ‘Brokeback Mountain’ in D.M.W Greer’s debut feature." The New York Observer, April 6, 2014. The film scored a 28% in review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes."Review: 'Burning Blue'." Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved: April 20, 2015. References External links * * * * Category:English-language films Category:2010s drama films Category:2010s LGBT-related films Category:American films Category:American aviation films Category:American LGBT-related films Category:LGBT-related drama films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:United States Navy in films Category:American films based on plays